Taking care
by Just My POV
Summary: Somebody needs to take care of Olivia Benson, don't you think? Who will it be?
1. Past comes back

**Disclaimer**: SVU is not mine at all.

* * *

><p><em>Somebody needs to take care of her. We just need to know who it will be.<em>

**Taking care**

* * *

><p>"Liv! Gosh! Baby" moaned the man who she was riding.<p>

"Oh my! Right there! I'm almost..."

*door bell*

"Damn it! Who is it?" she stoped her movements and took her man dress shirt to wear, "I'm gonna answer the door," frustrated Olivia Benson said as she got up from the sofa.

"Baby, please, don't go!" the man said disappointed.

"I need to. I will be right back, it must be my new neighbor. She left her key here," she picked the key and made her way to the door, "I'm going to make it up to you," she smirked.

She opened the door and gasped when she saw who was it.

"What the hell is happening here?" the person asked furious.

"Oh my God, El!" she rushed to hug him, "You are alive!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Do I dare continue this? It's up to you ! :)<em>**


	2. I need the truth

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of anything. 

* * *

><p><em>Everybody has a past. This is what happened to them<em>

* * *

><p><em>*<strong>Flashback<strong>*_

_"Langan, is that true? Elliot is... dead?" Olivia said sobbing. _

_"I'm so sorry, Olivia. I know you guys were very close," Trevor said hugging her._

_"After his divorce we were even more... Oh my, I don't know what to do," she cried on Trevor chest._

_"Stay with me today, I'm going to take care of you," he said softly. _

_"No, I don't need a babysitter, I'm gonna be okay," she said drying her tears with her hands._

_"I know you will, I just wanna make sure," he kissed the trail of tears in hands._

* * *

><p>"El, I saw your coffin. But you're here. What's going on?" Olivia asked confused but curious.<p>

"Liv, Baby, who is that?" said the man who was with her, when he approached, Elliot darted.

"Langan? What are you doing here?" he stopped for a little while, "no, don't tell me. Just, ugh, just be less vocal next time, should you. I could hear you from outside."

"Hi, Stabler," Trevor said while hugged Olivia and kissed her neck.

"Hey, what am I missing here? Are you not surprised with him alive?" Olivia pushed Trevor.

"he knew I was alive," Elliot said

"What? You're a liar? And I accepted your proposal? Go to hell, Trevor Langan," Olivia yelled at Trevor.

"Proposal?" Elliot asked confused

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC? Let me know your thoughts. :)<strong>  
><em>


	3. lie to me

**Disclaimer**: SVU is all DW's

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes our reactions are very different from what is right by moral laws.<em>

* * *

><p>Olivia, ignoring Trevor and Elliot staring at her, dressed her pants that was in the floor and rushed out of the door.<p>

"Liv! Baby, don't go!" Trevor tried to get her arm.

"Leave me alone," Olivia said without look to behind, "and don't follow me."

* * *

><p>Olivia sat downstairs of her building crying. When she heard a noise, she whispered, "I told you don't follow me, Trevor."<p>

"But I'm not Trevor," Elliot caressed her hair as he sat in her side, "what proposal?"

"Hey, mrs. Langan, had a good night, huh? Very nice shirt!" a woman in her early twenties said when she saw Olivia wearing Trevor' shirt, "So, can I have my key now?"

"Sure, Mary, I have it with me," she picked the key from her pocket and handed to her new neighbor, "here it is."

Mary stepped close of Olivia and could see her teary eyes as she took her key, "Are you okay, mrs. Langan?"

"Yeah, sweetie, just a little bit allergic. How was the party?" Olivia tried to skip of the real question.

"Good, thanks. Mrs. Langan, you know, if you need, I'm a good listener and I'm a door away," Mary smiled.

"I told you, you can call me Olivia," she smiled back, "thanks I am okay."

Noticing Elliot's confused face, Mary introduced herself, "Hi, I don't know you. I'm Mary, I just moved here. You're?"

"Don't worry, I don't live here, I'm friend of _mrs. Langan_," he repeated how the young woman called Olivia just like she said herself.

"Well, nice to meet you friend of mrs. Langan," she said sarcastically, she waited for an answer, but he didn't, so she left.

"What was that?" Elliot asked.

"She's a nice girl, believe," Olivia sighed.

"Mrs. Langan?" Elliot said disgusting the words.

"We got married three weeks ago, when I believed he was a nice guy," her eyes started to water again, "and you were dead."

"I'm here now," he hugged her and tugged her hair behind her ear, "come with me, we need to talk."

She just nodded.

* * *

><p>They went to Elliot apartment, a new one on Brooklyn, where they had beers and he explained why he faked his death.<p>

"And that is what happened," he said as he drank the rest of his beer.

Olivia sighed, "are we okay now, you know, he won't come back, will he?"

"No, I killed him, and Langan is my lawyer. He is a good lawyers, I'm clean thanks him," he moved to sit close of Olivia, "and I think I threw you in his arms when I asked him to take care of you."

She shrugged, "why did you do that?"

He wrapped his arms around her and said, "I thought he should keep his hand for himself, but I can't blame him," he rubber his nose in her neck and caressed her thigh, she moaned.

"No, El, I am married," she said but didn't push him.

"So was I when we started it in the first place," he said assaulting her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to know your thoughts. :)<strong>


	4. Cheating is relative

_**Disclaimer**__: I just own the characters I create, SVU people are not mine._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Sorry guys, I'm reposting this chapter because some typos. Also I'm sorry, I'm not good at making long chapters, but I'll try to do my best on the next one. Thanks for all alerts and reviews. You all rock!_

* * *

><p><em>Cheating is relative<em>

* * *

><p>Olivia responded at the kiss, but when Elliot's hand landed in her breast and her body started to respond at his ministrations, she got up.<p>

"I can't do it, El," she picked her purse looking for her cell phone.

"Why?" Elliot answered disappointed.

"I'm married," she looked at her cellphone, ten missed calls from Trevor.

"So what? I was married when we get closer than friends," he said angrily.

"You were married, you were always fighting with you wife. I had never fight with Trevor before," she talked back.

"He is a liar," he yelled

"Because you asked him for!" she yelled back, "do me a favor? Leave me alone!" She said as she hit his door.

* * *

><p>"Mary, can I stay here a little bit?" Olivia asked to her neighbor.<p>

"Sure, make yourself at home," Mary said gesturing to Olivia get inside.

"Thanks," Olivia smiled.

"May I ask you something? I know you work in a SVU," she stopped a little bit before finish her sentence."You looked sad when you gave me my key. And you had an I-had-sex look. Did mr. Langan hurt you?" Mary asked concerned.

Olivia blushed a little as she replied, "No, he didn't hurt me," she took a long breathe and said, "he lied to me, that is it."

"I am confused. So, you were having sex and he lied to you? I thought that just us, women, could do that!" Mary said innocently.

"Oh, God, no!" Olivia laughed, " his lie wasn't about sex, our sex life is amazing."

"I knew it! ! I hear you when I have insomnia!" Mary almost yelled, blushing when she noticed what she just said, "I mean, I…"

"Don't worry, I think my sex life will be public soon, though," sighing she said, "at least, part of it might be," Olivia stared at the floor.

"How come?" Mary asked when she noticed Olivia rubbing her belly, "Wait! Are you pregnant? "

"I don't know yet, but I'm late has couple months, and it scares me to death," Olivia confessed.

"Olivia, a child is a gift. You must be happy, not scared. What's going on?" Mary wanted the answer; she wondered what should make the stronger woman she knew, all suddenly seem too weak.

"I don't know who the father is."


	5. Memories

_**Disclaimer**__: don't own SVU and I don't want them, too much responsibility!_

* * *

><p>Mary was tempted to ask who could be the father of Olivia's child when Olivia spited it out.<p>

"I'm not a whore as I sounded. Trevor said Elliot was dead," noticing how Mary was confused about Elliot's name, she said, "Elliot is the man you met downstairs, he was my partner."

"He doesn't seem a ghost to me," Mary added.

"I was dating Elliot, we weren't so careful in the end," she sighed, "then Trevor came to help me in my mourning, and we finished marrying."

"Wow!" Mary exclaimed.

"Everything happened in the last three months," Olivia finished.

* * *

><p>Olivia stayed at Mary's that night. She couldn't stand to see Trevor at home, and she couldn't go back to Elliot's. Too. Much. Pain.<p>

It was around two in the morning, Olivia was awake while Mary seemed to be in a very good dream, it was what Olivia thought as she saw a smiling sleeping Mary turning on the bed. Olivia was sleeping in the extra bed across the bedroom.

Olivia couldn't sleep, her mind was busy. She closed her eyes again and her memories came as if they just happened.

She remembered of the pain in her chest when Trevor said Elliot was dead, how she thought her world had been done. The hard cry and heavy tears falling on her cheeks, the wish of run away, of let everything to behind. But she didn't do anything. Trevor hold her tight, he didn't let her run. That Trevor, the liar.

She remember of the following days. They were hard, she remembered them very well. How she had missed Elliot Stabler. Stabler, the best partner she ever had. El, the best lover of her life. The only one she allowed herself to love, after all, their love was cultivated by years. It took almost thirteen years to flourish. Thirteen year of tension. Including the sexual tension.

She remembered how good was when this tension was released for the very first time.

Elliot had slept in her couch, a habit he was used to when he and Kathy had a fight.

But that day, Olivia and him also had fight. He was jealous at her because a suspect asked her out. She explained it wasn't her fault. Nothing made he feel better. He was mad. He close his step, pressing her against the wall, with his angry eyes and hungry mouth, he kissed her. For his surprise, a good one, she responded.

His touch was driving her crazy. His hands, his tongue, his body. He was a sin. The sin, a married man. He was married in that time. Now, the married one is she.

"But he was dead," she sighed falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I created Mary. ;)_

* * *

><p>"Mary, is Olivia here?" Trevor asked as she saw Olivia coming.<p>

"Mary, thanks for taken them to me," Olivia, cheerfully, showed the four pregnancy tests Mary got for her in the morning, "I'm not pregnant, one down in my shoulder," as she didn't hear any response, she lifted her head and noticed Trevor stating on the door frame.

"Er... Olivia, Mr. Langan is here," Mary ashamed said the obvious.

"Olivia, I was supposed to get those things for. I'm your husband," Trevor said upset.

"You were suppose to tell me the truth all the time as well, and you didn't!" Olivia talked back.

"I'm sorry if I wanted to take care of you!" Trevor started to high his tone.

"I AM a big girl, I can take care of myself, as I always did!"

Mary was feeling uncomfortable in the middle of that fight.

"You take care of yourself so well that this little girl needed to buy you the tests, huh?" Trevor said like he was right.

"Hey, guys. Do you mind don't fight here?" Mary finally said annoyed.

"Sorry," Olivia said as she took her bag, "thanks for everything."

"Anytime," Mary said as she looked at Trevor with anger, "you, Mr. Langan, don't dare come to my apartment anymore. Because this little girl doesn't like jerk!" she closed the door.

* * *

><p>Olivia entered their apartment followed by Trevor.<p>

"What a shame, Langan! You didn't have right to make that scandal in Mary's apartment! OUCH!" she hit her foot on the counter.

"You okay, Liv? Is it hurting?" he helped her to sit on the couch.

"Your lie hurts more on me than my foot,"she was really upset at him.

"You cut it, I'm going to take care of it" Trevor said as Olivia cut him, "I can do it myself!"

Ignoring his wife, he took a bowl with water, a soap bar and washed Olivia's feet carefully, as they were made of crystal.

"I know you do, but I'm here to take care of you," he dried them, put the washing stuff away and sat in the carpet in front of Olivia.

"Ouch!" she cried when he took her injured foot in his lap.

"Sorry, Liv, " Trevor started to rub her foot like it was a musical instrument, "sorry for everything."

"Trevor, my foot will be okay, just let me alone," she said as his touch started to be pleasuring.

"I'm not leaving you alone," he brought her foot to his months and started licking and sicking her toes, giving her shivers, "I love you, Liv!"

He kissed her ankle, following his way up to her knee and finally her thighs.

"Trevor, stop, I'm mad at you," she really was, but she couldn't help, her husband knew what should drive her crazy. She moaned.

"You don't sound like you want me to stop," he said as he found the hem of her shorts.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in her phone, three missed calls.<p>

Elliot.

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's my birthday and wanted to update, not one of my best, but better then nothing. I'm going to do better on next chapter, i promise. I would like to know your thoughts and if I should keep going with this fic. :)<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own anything besides my crazy imagination._

_AN: I'm gonna make some AU stuff and it's a little bit dark.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Trevor picked her up and walked to their bedroom. He put her in the bed, but when he started to undress and kiss her again she protested.<p>

"Trevor, stop," Olivia said, not that she didn't want it, her body was craving some realize. But she had Elliot in her mind instead of her husband. Thinking about another guy in the bed is not a good thing for a married woman, not while she was about to have sex. What if she moaned Elliot's name?

"Why? Is your foot really hurting?" He asked worried.

"Yes, sorry," she lied.

"Can make it feel better," he restarted to rub her foot.

"No, please, just leave me alone, my head also hurts. I wanna silence," she said as she turned to the opposite side and covered herself with blanket.

* * *

><p>The days passed by and Olivia and Trevor marriage was not being the same before Elliot show up. Olivia didn't have a real conversation with Trevor, she didn't believe on him anymore. She was hurt.<p>

"Olivia, do you mind to give me a ride to my date? My car is broken and I don't wanna ask him a ride. Believe or not I'm shy," Mary said as she put Olivia's grocery's bags on the counter.

"Sure, I'm gonna work on the night shift I can do it. That same place you told me you like?" Olivia asked as she put the things away.

"Yes! Thank you! I owe you! And I gotta go!" Mary said as she hugged Olivia.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna remember you that!" Olivia laughed.<p>

Two hours later, Mary heard a hard knock on her door.

"I'm coming!" Mary said cheerfully, she was waiting for Olivia to take her to her date, but when she opened the door, her face turned worried when saw Trevor, visible drunk, standing on her door frame. He looked like a crap.

"Hi, mr. Langan, I thought it was your wife, how can I help you?" she forced a smile. Mary had bad memories on her past about drunk people.

Trevor entered in her apartment and shut the door.

"You little tease, you got what you wanted. My wife doesn't want me anymore. You're like your friend Cindy. But she didn't want to mess my marriage, she got happy just fucking me," he got very close of Mary, she stepped back and hit the wall, "you will have what you want, but don't mess with my marriage again."

Mary remembered about Cindy, her former roommate. Cindy always said how hot was Mr. Langan, but never got into details. In another hand, Mary always remembered her former roommate he was married and old.

Mary was scared. She had never seen Trevor out of his control. He seemed to be a nice man, even she didn't agree with what he did to Olivia. Mary felt like she was in a movie, a very real movie, but she didn't have any power to say cut and jump away from the scene.

Trevor fisted Mary's hair and spoke almost inside of her mouth. She could feel his breath on her lips, "don't tell anybody I've been here. I'm the law. I'm gonna fuck you like you want and we are done with this. You leave Olivia alone, do you get it?"

Mary didn't find force to answer anything. She didn't mess their marriage, she didn't want him. She wanted to scream, but she didn't. She was in chock! In minutes, Trevor started to kiss her, licking her tears as he said "got emotional it finally is happening? Good girl!"

Before something further happened , another knock on the door.

"Mary, Mary? Are you in there?" A man knocked Mary's door freakily as it opened by itself.

"Hi! Is anyone here? It's Elliot," Elliot said as he heard a sob he knew well, a scared sob, "Mary?" he asked as he saw them.

"Langan, what are you doing?" Elliot said as Lagan tried to explain what was happening.

"Elliot, you're a man, you know, we need some distraction while married," as he finally let Mary go.

"Hell we need. You're assaulting this girl," Elliot said as Mary ran to hug him.

"Little whole wanted it," Trevor said.

Elliot noticed that Trevor was drunk and also noticed the fear in Mary's eyes.

At this time, Olivia got in Mary's door, and saw a shaking Mary hugging Elliot tightly and a drunk Trevor with lipstick all over his mouth. She couldn't believe in her eyes.

"What's going on here?" Olivia said as Mary now ran to her.

"'iv, honey!" Trevor said as Elliot stopped him.

"Don't honey me, what did you do, Trevor?" Olivia said with teary eyes.

"Olivia, I swear, I didn't want to kiss him!" Mary spoke for the first time.

"Nothing of this is you fault, sweetie!" Olivia caressed Mary's hair as she gave a killer stare on Trevor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Coming up the last chapter. What do you think will happen?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note:** I'm going too far with this fanfiction, I might crack on this chapter a little bit, but at least it gonna have smut. LOL._

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, neither want to. SVU and crew are DW's._

* * *

><p>Olivia was sad with Trevor, she didn't love him because of his lie, but she was going to try to make the things work out if he hadn't done anything to Mary. But he did, and also had cheated on her. Olivia was broken and she decided to keep her life going on… without Trevor on it. They got divorced.<p>

Lately, her mind was on completely on work, and on where the hell did Elliot go again? Why did he show up at Mary's on that fateful day?

"Olivia. OLIVIA I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Mary yelled at her.

"Yeah?" she looked at Mary, who was trying on a wedding dress, "you look amazing, sweetie!"

Mary was getting married that night. Everything took just a month to happen. Olivia knew that Mary's fiancé was a lifetime friend who also was a cop. He was a cop, the knowing was making Olivia to think even more about Elliot.

"Thanks, Olivia," Mary smiled, "you are a very good friend, I felt bad at all the good things you have done to me and I never did anything to you back, BUT today, I know you will enjoy my wedding," Mary's smile grew widely.

* * *

><p>Mary's wedding seemed perfect. Nice music, the newlyweds were clearly happy, good food.<p>

"You were right, very good party, you guys look so cute, thank you for invite me, I'm enjoying it," Olivia said as the couple came to the table where she was.

"Thanks, Liv!" John, Mary's husband said. As he noticed Olivia face when she called her _Liv_ he added, "I meant, Olivia. It's hard to change your name in my mind when my partner always calls you by that nickname. By the way, he just arrived."

John pointed Elliot, who just got in the party.

* * *

><p>After the party, Elliot took Oliva home. They just got inside of her apartment when he started to assault her mouth.<p>

"How did you meet John?" Olivia said when they broke the kiss.

"Work," he replied, kissing her again, "no more questions."

He sneaked his hand to touch her bare skin and felt it close, then peered hot kissed all over her, hands all over her body. He took her hand that was resting on his chest and suck her fingers, making she breathe deep. Lost in her body, he caressed hers with his own. Grabbed her gently so she could feel him, making she feel hot and wet. Slowly he took off her clothes and revealed her beautiful form.

Leaned his lips on her chin, jawline, throat, going south on her body to reach her breasts, devouring them in his mouth, sucking her nipples gently and flicking his tongue, while his tip was touching her most sensitive parts.

He went down, spread her private lips apart, slowly tasted it from one to another end, then enter her with his tongue. She moaned at the feeling of his tongue inside of her, she was soaking wet, craving for more when he pulled out.

He came to her level, kissed her lip and entered her, stroking inside of her then speed up as she moaned his name. The sensation was too intense, both climaxed in few minutes.

"El," Olivia breathed heavy, "don't leave anymore".

Elliot looked at her with warm stared, "I won't, I love you," he kissed her.

**THE END **

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the excess of AU on this chapter, I just wanted to finish it and I'm not feeling too much comfortable on writing EO without EO on my TV. I miss them!<em>

_Reviews are welcome! Always! :)_


End file.
